Notebook, laptop, and other types of portable personal computing devices generally comprise a single, flat screen display. Although a single display is generally adequate for the person using the computer, business conferences, instructional environments, and other types of use scenarios benefit from an additional display to prevent repeated turning of the computing device for viewing by others or having others look over the shoulder of the user. However, additional displays also increase the power consumption of the computing device.